1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solder removing apparatus, and more particularly to a solder removing apparatus preferable for removing solder for connection formed on a connection surface of an LSI and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high density module is used in a computer product such as a large scale computer or a server. A plurality of LSIs are located on a multi-level interconnection substrate constituting a high density module. In the high density module, by connecting each LSI to the multi-level interconnection substrate through ball grid array (BGA) connection in which solder balls are used, the connection density is enhanced. In the LSI having each side of 20 mm, however, a number of solder balls used for connection is approximately 5,000. Therefore, the possibility that connection failure may occur due to unconnected state between the multi-level interconnection substrate and each connection terminal of the LSI is high. In a case where such a connection failure occurs, a repair operation is required such that the LSI is removed from the multi-level interconnection substrate and reconnection is then performed. At the time of this repair operation, since the solder adheres to the connection surface of the LSI removed from the multi-level interconnection substrate, the solder must be first removed. The solder balls are thereafter again formed on the connection surface of the LSI and the LSI is reconnected to the multi-level interconnection substrate.